


you're longing for love (not for sympathy)

by GoddessOfTheVoid



Series: the kink club au [7]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Conversations, Dom/sub Undertones, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Getting to Know Each Other, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Anxiety, Jaskier | Dandelion is a Mess, M/M, POV Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfTheVoid/pseuds/GoddessOfTheVoid
Summary: After a rather unusual chance meeting at Geralt's favourite club, he was now very excited to learn more about Jaskier during a proper first date.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: the kink club au [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784710
Comments: 14
Kudos: 158





	you're longing for love (not for sympathy)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started this WIP back in April or May, and yes it took me that long to finish it lol. Probably because I started writing it from Geralt's pov and he's been a bit uncooperative and refused to let me into his head. (Geralt you're such a bad boy) Anyways, it's finally done and you'll finally get some insight on how Geralt was feeling after that first meeting in the club and their first proper date. I hope you enjoy reading it and happy holidays to everyone! <3
> 
> As always English is not my first language and I owe massive thanks to Toast for helping me fix this fic. <3

As Geralt walked into the small restaurant, he realized it had been quite some time since he'd been on a proper date. And, for the first time in what feels like years, he was actually excited for it.

He hoped Jaskier would actually show up to their date, because he was curious to learn more about the other man ever since their interesting first meeting at the club he frequented. Originally he had been there to meet someone else, but that date turned out to be completely disastrous for both of them, as they had little in common and in most cases also close to zero chemistry. It was always disappointing when a sub’s and his desires didn’t match properly, forcing him to begin his search anew. Geralt was tired of casual encounters and trying to make partnerships work when it was obviously doomed to be a failure.

What Geralt really wanted was someone he could connect with, someone that would fit into his life outside the club, yet held similar desires as his when it came to the kinky part of his life. He felt too old for the casual hook-ups and having to negotiate and guess what someone liked and disliked every single time for someone new..

His last meet-up at the club had almost made the night disastrous until he met Jaskier. He'd nursed his drink, brooding in the corner of the club. He wanted to process the disappointment from that night’s date as he debated if he should stop looking for new subs altogether for a while. Or at least take a break since he wasn’t in the mood for any more bad luck in the future.

Not being in the mood to play that evening, he had told off everyone that approached him. By the time the latest guy approached, Geralt was pretty much sick of rejecting people. He had thought his body language was enough to stop people from bothering him, but people weren’t taking a hint. 

Perhaps he was a bit too harsh at first, a bit too annoyed in the way he told the latest to approach him off. He could neither take his words back, nor did he care much about that. In fact, he hadn’t bothered to look at whoever decided to talk to him.

Until the man spoke up again. Until his quiet, shaking voice started rambling, and Geralt raised his head to really look at him. And he was not disappointed.

The man was gorgeous.

There was determination hidden behind a layer of insecurity and anxiety that Geralt assumed came from several not-so-good experiences in his past. And yet he stood his ground before him, asking for his help with a nerve he’d hardly seen in any subs he told off once before. How utterly intriguing.

His look was clearly something different from the average people frequenting this place. Pretty blue eyes, lined with smudged eyeliner, paired with messy, longish hair and some stubble. Tight clothes on a slim figure, that was borderline too thin but still showed some muscles. Even though his clothes were clearly worn, he had managed it to make them look presentable, emphasizing his gorgeous features.

The tight shirt had left barely anything to his imagination, halfway unbuttoned to reveal a surprising amount of chest hair The unexpected sight had been quite a turn on, especially since it was such a rarity. Few subs ever kept body hair as some doms insisted on its removal, but Geralt was not one of them. He enjoyed the sight and could already picture himself peeling that shirt away, baring more of his gorgeous chest for him. No, if that man ever became his sub, he would definitely insist he keep it.

It had taken quite some self-restraint not to take this in a sexual direction that night, despite — or rather because — Jaskier had expected it. Geralt was not about to take advantage of his fragile state of mind, not when Jaskier was clearly oozing anxious confusion on whether he could really ask for his needs to be met. Instead, he had decided to test the waters, to see if there was any hidden potential and offered Jaskier the comfort he was so clearly seeking.

He knew most of the other members would never take advantage of a sub that was not feeling well, too, but he could not bring himself to send him away a second time. Not when he could very easily give him what he craved. And when he was selfishly very much into him.

It had been somewhat surprising how easily Jaskier had submitted to him, visibly calming down once he realized that nothing more than this would happen and that he was protected. And it had awoken something in Geralt. The need to claim him, to be the one to take care of him whenever he felt nervous or hurt. Something had shifted inside him as he kept watching Jaskier on his knees in front of him. He was so trusting, so calm and relaxed as he dozed against his leg, clearly enjoying Geralt’s hand running through his hair in a calming motion.

It felt completely right.

As if they were both made for this.

Geralt quickly came to a decision that he wanted to get to know him better and figure out if the man could somehow fit into his life and, for the first time, he had asked for a date right away, unwilling to let this opportunity slip from his fingers.

Which lead to him waiting for Jaskier in a small Italian restaurant barely a week later, waiting for him to show up as Geralt had gotten there early, while Jaskier was slightly running late.

Geralt really hoped he wouldn’t be stood up, but somehow he doubted that would happen. He didn’t peg Jaskier for that type of guy, not with the anxiousness and the need to please seeping out of him in the messages they shared before. Jaskier had seemed nervous but still very sure in the fact that he wanted a date. It would be very out of character for him not to show up, and usually Geralt saw himself as a very good judge of that.

And he didn’t have to wait for too long, because barely a few minutes later he spotted a flushed figure entering the restaurant. He recognized the slim frame and longish, messy hair, and a smile spread on his face as we watched Jaskier rushing towards the table he was sitting at.

“I’m sorry I arrived so late; I got off work later than expected and it took me more time than I thought, trying to find this hidden gem here,” Jaskier blurted out as soon as he was able to get his wheezing breath under control.

“Don’t worry,” he immediately replied in reassurance, ”I only got here a few minutes before you. You’re still very much on time.”

“Thank god. I honestly would have hated to make a bad impression. I would be lying if I said I didn’t fuck it up often,” he said as he kept standing next to the table, almost as if he was afraid to sit down and expected Geralt to tell him to leave because he was late.

“I think it’s safe to say we got past the first impression moment in the club,” Geralt smiled and motioned for him to sit down.

Jaskier visibly cringed before muttering, “Please don’t remind me. I’m sorry I was such a mess that day, but I had a truly horrendous week.”

“I wouldn’t have asked you for a date if I didn’t enjoy the impression you made.”

“Oh, so you like your dates to be a total hot mess?” Jaskier asked, half teasing with his tone as he sat down and took a sip of water.

“I wouldn’t say a mess, but rather stressed and overworked. And I would lie if I told you that it never happened to me. But what I mean is what is hidden beneath it.”

“Don’t get your hopes up. Anxious mess is my constant state of life.”

“Let me be the judge of that. I hope you like this place, despite your hard time finding it.”

He’d picked a small Italian restaurant that offered delicious food while not being overly expensive. While he could afford the prices on an upscale restaurant, it was clear Jaskier couldn’t from the remarks he made at the club. The last thing he wanted was to make him uncomfortable before they even started properly dating.

“It’s perfect! It looks so cozy!”

Cozy it was indeed. Despite the lack of size it offered privacy and intimacy with slightly secluded booths and enough space and distance between visitors so you could have peaceful conversations without the feeling of being intruded by other people.

And the food was absolutely to die for in addition to being affordable. It had been one of his favorite restaurants for years for many reasons, this being some of them.

It didn’t take them long to decide on their food, and they ordered quickly so they could move onto getting to know each other better.

Jaskier seemed more relaxed and less anxious than he had been in the club and Geralt was happy to see it. He looked still a bit nervous but much more under control.

“You mentioned in your messages that you play violin. Only a hobby?”

“Not exactly. Well I’m still in university, getting a music degree. And I know I’m too old to be still studying but with work I just need more time to take all my classes—” he rambled, before interrupting himself. “Fuck, you probably don’t even care about that, sorry.”

“If I didn’t care I wouldn’t have asked. And it’s not shameful to need more time to accomplish your goal. Life throws obstacles sometimes, but the important thing is to keep going and not give up.”

“Well, I would really appreciate if life stops throwing obstacles at me for once! No one ever told me the path to becoming a rockstar would be so hard.”

“Don’t we all? I’m not going to give you useless advice like it will get better soon because I know that’s the last thing you want to hear when everything is going downhill.”

“I appreciate that. I’m doing my best to get there eventually. But, hey, I actually got a proper date with a living human being in a fancy restaurant, so that must count as something, right?”

“Absolutely. I hope you appreciate the company so far.”

“Oh, I absolutely do. Makes me almost regret my brain was too fried for proper conversation in the club.”

“Well, that’s what we’re on a date for, aren’t we? I hope your brain felt better the day after?”

“Much better. I had no idea how much I needed that.”

“I’m happy to hear that.”

“So tell me, Mr. Tall, Dark and Mysterious. What is it that you do?” Jaskier asked, changing the topic for now. “Please tell me you’re not a mob boss or anything.”

He couldn’t stop the laugh from escaping his lips. “It’s the suits, isn’t it? I’ll have to disappoint on that front, though. I work in private security. It’s mostly contract based work, taking care of clients or hunting down people the system can’t get for their crimes. There are way too many that manage to slither right through it, trying to avoid punishment.”

“That is way cooler than a mob boss, to be honest.”

“It’s mostly paperwork and long wait times. The movies definitely make it seem cooler than it actually is.”

“I don’t care. I still think it’s cool. You’re helping people after all. And hey, everything has paperwork nowadays. You have no idea how much paperwork I have to do. Stuff they don’t tell you if you dream about becoming a rockstar.”

Jaskier’s soft pout was one of the most adorable things he’d seen, and Geralt enjoyed the teasing jokes in their conversation. He had been right; deep down inside, hidden beneath layers of anxiety Jaskier was really, really mouthy.

He was just about to reply when they were interrupted by their food arriving, steaming hot bowls of pasta and wine being placed in front of them.

“Damn, this looks delicious. I already love you for choosing this place Geralt.”

“They are one of the best, so I hope you’ll enjoy it as much as I do.”

“With the way this looks there is no way I’m not enjoying it.”

As they both dug in, it was clear that Jaskier loved the food. It was good to see him enjoy it, as thin as he was he needed all the nutrients he could get.

“You know what? Forget coffee and movies, I want to go to this place for every single next date.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I know a few places like this you’ll absolutely love.”

“And I can’t wait to see them all. Damn, if I wasn’t so broke I’d eat here daily.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Geralt said and made a mental note to come back more often with Jaskier in the future if he decided he wanted to continue to see him.

They talked some more about random things, finding several topics to talk about without awkward silence between them, until the conversation switched back to the club where they met, and Geralt figured now was the time to get some more information from Jaskier.

“What do you want, Jaskier?” He asked.

“Honestly, I’m not so sure. I mean I would like someone who’s with me because he likes me, you know? Casual hookups can be fun but most of the time they’re more of a disappointment considering the effort I spend on them. Both for normal stuff and the more kinky stuff I like.”

Geralt was happy to hear that Jaskier felt the same way as he did and was in fact searching for something long term, too. That made things certainly easier as it would have been saddening if Jaskier had been interested only in a hook-up or two. Despite his insecurity Jaskier seemed clearly interested in dating him which was more than promising.

“Of course,” he answered, “It’s different when there’s a certain level of trust and knowledge on what your partner likes and doesn’t like, and it doesn’t only apply to kink. I prefer something long term, too.”

“The thing is, as dumb as it sounds — and I’m totally not judging here — but I’m not into the things most subs seem into,” Jaskier said softly, pushing the food on his plate around as he seemed to gather courage for whatever he wanted to say. “Which is making it difficult to find someone I want to be with, and for someone willing to have me, which is a whole issue in itself. Especially when it comes to the sticking around part. Like, it’s not that hard to find someone to fuck. That is easy. Finding someone who wants more than a hole is a bit more challenging. And to be honest I’d rather be disappointed now than finding out later that you want something from me that I can’t give you. So please don’t lie to me and just tell me the truth if I’m not enough for you. I can handle it.”

“I would never do such a thing,” Geralt reassured him, knowing that uncertainty was the last thing Jaskier needed given his insecurity. "It wouldn’t be fair of me. Plus, being honest now is as much for my benefit as for yours. I don’t want to waste your time as much as I don’t want to waste mine. There would be no sense in pursuing something if our desires didn’t fit at all.”

“I appreciate that.”

“So tell me, what do you like? Or what don’t you? You don’t have to feel ashamed of any of it; just tell me. What do you think makes you so off putting to a dom?”

“I don’t like pain, okay,” Jaskier blurted out. “I don’t want to get hit, spanked or anything of that sort. I never want to be humiliated. I like it rough though sometimes, and I do like the dirty talk, but it seems like I can’t get one without the other.“

“That’s all? I don’t see a problem in that.”

“You don’t?” Jaskier seemed visibly surprised, his eyes widening in shock as he had apparently not expected such an answer.

“No, not at all. You’re not into pain. That’s fine. I’m not either. For some people pain can be arousing. Some people enjoy inflicting it. But I don’t. I know with my size people tend to believe I have a pain kink, but I never enjoyed hurting my subs during scenes. I get enough pain and injuries on my job, I don’t need any of that in my relationship. There are so many ways to fit the elements of the lifestyle you enjoy into a relationship. It’s not the same for everyone and only one aspect of a relationship. You tailor it to your needs and wants. If you want praise instead of humiliation, you’ll get that. You could even punish someone without involving any pain or humiliation — there are other creative ways.”

“And what if I say I don’t really want to get punished at all?”

He could sense Jaskier was trying to test him, to see if anything he said would lead to him snapping or telling him off. There seemed to be some underlying issues, reasons on why he reacted this way. That was something he could figure out another time. Now, he just needed to reassure him that nothing he didn’t want would happen and that he had a choice in whatever they did or didn’t do.

“If you don’t want it, that’s fine, too. Deciding you’re fine with small punishments is also fine. That would be something for us to figure out in the long run if we get that far. I have no desire to punish my subs constantly. It is not something that gives me much pleasure. Plus there are other fun ways to play. You can eventually decide in what way and in what situations small punishments would be acceptable to you in the future if you want it, and then we work with that and decide later if it’s too much or not enough. And if you don’t want any of them that’s also all right with me. Like I said, it’s is not something you need to have figured out right now.”

“I guess that’s fine,” he said, but Geralt could see how Jaskier visibly relaxed as he realized nothing unpleasant would happen to him in the future, “It won’t bother you that I can’t handle much?”

“Of course it won’t. We could always explore together, try out new things and see if you like them. It’s all about trial and error. Sometimes you think you’re into something and you try it out and it’s a massive turn off. It happens and there’s nothing bad about it. Or you try something new and find yourself enjoying it quite a bit. And this is not something you know beforehand but figure out over the course of months or years, So far it seems like our tastes do match quite well.”

“That sounds reasonable, I guess.”

“Listen, Jaskier. You don’t have to work out any of it right now. It’s not like we’re going to take a deep dive into heavy kink anytime soon. It’s just important to know your hard no’s and what you are into. Anything in-between we can figure out in time.”

“Those I know pretty well. I might sound like a mess or like I don’t want this, but I actually really do want it. Someone to take control, that is. Makes my stupid brain shut up, you know?”

“I do. And it’s good that you know what you don’t want. We can make sure to stay away from those territories and explore what you enjoy instead.“

Jaskier beamed. “I would really like that,” Geralt was happy to see him getting excited for their future dates.

“See, then we’re all set for now. As I said, we don’t need to fix all of it tonight, the most important thing is that we’ve got lots of time. It will all fall into place once we know each other better.”

“And it doesn’t bother you that I don’t have much experience? Outside of hook-ups, I mean. I know most of them probably never did any of that stuff right. Or that I don’t want to be like a full-time sub or something like that?”

“No, because I’m not looking for that. I’m too busy with my job to be able to provide the appropriate care for a permanent sub. Eventually I want to come home to my partner who is able to be without me for a few days and does not rely on me for every single thing in life.“

“That’s fair. Don’t worry, I’m not that type of person.”

“I can see that. You are way too bratty for it,” he teased, before continuing. “Few people actually want that full time kind of relationship. It is hard work and there’s a lot of trust involved. Plus you have to be the type for it. I’m not. And I’m happy that you are not, too.”

“I’m certainly not. I guess I will forever be too mouthy for it.”

“And that is something I  _ do _ enjoy.”

“Congratulations on being the first who does. Usually guys want to stuff something in my mouth to shut me up by this point.”

“If you’re into that, I’m sure I can arrange it in the future.”

“Occasionally I guess,” he began, as if he was unsure how to phrase what he was thinking. “It can be hot… sometimes.”

“But?”

“But sometimes it feels degrading. Like I’m too annoying and people hate me whenever I open my mouth.”

“Then they’re doing it wrong. It shouldn’t feel that way.”

“Of course it shouldn’t,” he laughed weakly. “If only people had actually cared about it before.”

“Well, I care about it. And I promise I will try my best to never make you feel like that. Should I do it by accident I want you to tell me immediately so I can stop before I do more damage. This applies to any situation, by the way. Even if we just meet for a coffee and I say or do something that makes you uncomfortable, tell me. I can’t fix shit I’m doing if I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“Same goes for you. Please tell me if I’m too annoying for you or talk too much. I mean, I already did the entire evening. Sorry for dumping all that shit on you. But you don’t have to endure it out of politeness.”

“I don’t mind listening to you.”

“That makes you a first.”

“Then I’ll gladly be the first. Because no matter what people have told you, you deserve to be listened to.”

“Thank you, Geralt, I appreciate it,” Jaskier said sincerely, before asking, “So how does this work exactly? Do I sign a contract or anything? Unfortunately, my lack of experience in that department is showing.”

“I have to disappoint; no contract or anything of that sort,” he said. “This is not like a cheap romance novel. No need to sign any contracts beforehand, after all this is not a business transaction. Try to see it as any other kind of dating. A bunch of very normal dates, coffee, dinner, movies, anything you want so we can get to know each other better. And maybe some small non-sexual sessions at the club to test the waters first, see how well we fit together and explore a bit. With the option to always stop if something doesn’t work out. There is no need for you to sign something for me to respect your limits. A simple no is enough.“

“Wait. Don’t you want to sleep with me?” It was almost adorable how surprised and confused Jaskier was, his big blue eyes widening in confusion. “You’re the first guy that doesn’t want to bend me over the nearest surface after meeting me. Should I feel offended? Trust me, you don’t want to miss out on my skills. I’ve been told I’m very good.”

“Of course I want to sleep with you. You’re gorgeous, Jaskier, and just to be clear, I definitely plan on bending you over the nearest surface at some point. You have no idea how hard it is to hold back when you’re being such a delicious tease. I just want our first time together — if we get there — not to be kink related. Maybe it’s my age, but I like dating the old fashion way, having a few dates first, getting to know each other before jumping into bed.”

“Pff, you’re not that old,” he laughed. “And what if I want to get bent over sooner than that?”

“Then you can be a good boy and show me some patience. After all, that’s what you want, isn’t it?”

“You’re mean,” Jaskier pouted, but the slight twitch of his mouth showed that he was not really upset, playing along and enjoying the tease and the idea of being his good boy.

“Oh, but the waiting does make it that much sweeter in the end.”

“I know. Doesn’t mean I have to like it though. But damn you’re really here to knock some sense of self-preservation into me.”

“Jaskier, I’m going to be honest and tell you I’m very attracted to you, okay. This is not about me playing around and making you feel like you are not desirable to me. I just don’t want to fuck whatever this could be up by moving too fast,” he said, because he felt the need to clarify this and stop Jaskier’s brain from overthinking their date and if Geralt was really into him.

“Trust me, it’s more likely I’ll fuck it up before you.”

“And that’s why we’re going to take it a bit slower, step by step. Getting to know each other properly, so hopefully no one fucks this up. Unless you don’t want to see me again?”

“Are you crazy?” He exclaimed. “Of course I do! You are absolutely hot and so far you are actually the most decent guy I’ve ever met for a date. There’s no way I’m walking away from this after only one dinner.”

“I’m glad to hear that. I didn’t want to scare you off.”

“I might be a mess, but it’s not that easy to scare me off.”

“The same goes for me. Don’t worry, I’m not going to drop the moment things don’t go smoothly.” Geralt reassured him. ”Now what do you say to dessert? They have some great homemade cakes.”

“I’d love that,” Jaskier gladly agreed, looking all too happy that the heavy talking was out of the way and they now could focus on moving slowly forward.

They ended up sharing a piece of the most delicious raspberry cream cake he’d ever eaten in his entire life, laughing between taking bites as the conversation moved to easier topics with Jaskier talking about his band and Geralt sharing some funny story about the crazy experiences he’d encountered while on a job.

It was easily one of the most enjoyable dates he had as he listened to Jaskier talk excitedly about his music, happy that someone was willing to listen to him. Geralt already loved the way his eyes lit up with passion and the bright smile he got once the other man realized that his interest was not faked. And he would gladly continue to put those smiles on his face for as long as he could.

He had already been attracted to Jaskier when he met him in the club, but this date just confirmed it and he knew he would try to do everything in his power to win Jaskier’s heart over. He rarely met someone so fascinating. Jaskier was full of passion for his music and he managed it to make him laugh more than once with his comments and Geralt would curse himself for eternity if he walked away from it without even trying to see if this could evolve into something long-term.

They barely noticed how many hours passed as they talked until the restaurant slowly emptied as it approached closing hours.

It was as if they were ripped out of their own private bubble as the sounds of the personal cleaning up for the night penetrated their pleasant conversation. Geralt was pleased to see that Jaskier was just as unhappy as he was at the fact that their date was over now.

Both of them were reluctant to go, but when he reassured Jaskier that they could see each other again soon, the other man lit up in happiness. As far as first dates went, this was definitely a success.

Ignoring Jaskier’s protest at wanting to pay, Geralt insisted he pay this time, reassuring Jaskier he could do it next time if he wanted. They put on their coats and exited into the cold night air.

Now was the moment they would both have to say goodbye for the night but he found himself not wanting to do that yet, wanting to spent just a few more minutes together. They walked down the street for a bit, enjoying the fresh night air together.

“Can I at least get a kiss goodbye?” Jaskier asked a while later, and he found it hard to resist those pleading blue eyes, especially not the softly whispered “please?”

Pulling him closer, Geralt leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Jaskier’s lips. It was nothing but chaste, yet he could feel the soft gasp against his lips as Jaskier’s lips slightly parted beneath his, almost inviting him for more. Resisting the urge to deepen it any further he reluctantly pulled away.

_ Not yet _ , he told himself. He didn’t want to move too fast, but it was definitely a hard choice to resist those glistening big, blue eyes and soft red lips.

“Send me a message when you get home safely, okay?”

“I will.”

“Good boy.”

He cherished the way Jaskier shivered in his arms as he praised him. This was clearly something Jaskier enjoyed and craved very deeply and he swore himself that he would never stop telling him those kind words. Until one day he hopefully would believe them himself.

“I can’t wait to see you again, Geralt,” Jaskier whispered, barely audible, as if he seemed unsure if he could voice his desires so clearly after only one date.

“Me, too.”

Unable to resist, he pulled Jaskier close again for another soft kiss, placing a third to his forehead before finally releasing him into the night.

He would have loved it to drive him home — to ensure he got there safely — but it was too early for that. Jaskier could still change his mind about seeing him and he didn’t want to push forward too soon and invade his privacy by forcing him to show him where he lived.

They would hopefully get to that point of trust eventually. For now, he would just enjoy the slow progress, already looking forward to the next time he would see Jaskier.

An unusually happy smile grazed his mouth as he took a cab home. A smile that just deepened as he received a message from Jaskier that he got home safely and couldn’t wait to meet him again.

Because he couldn’t wait either.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was the last unfinished WIP I had for this AU, so it might take me a while to write and post a new one. I still hope you enjoyed reading this story and in the meantime, you're always welcome to hit me up [on my tumblr](https://feedingmyinsomnia.tumblr.com/tagged/kink-club-au) and send me asks or your own headcanons about the AU. I love it to chat with all of you, and I hope this AU has brought you some joy in the shitshow that has been 2020! <3


End file.
